In recent years, remote energy saving services mainly targeted at buildings are provided. Remote energy saving services are services that provide power supply/demand control such as air conditioning control and lighting control to predetermined areas in buildings or the like through the Internet. Control values used for the power supply/demand control such as air conditioning control and lighting control are calculated by operation executing servers or the like and distributed to facility devices installed in the areas.
It is known to equalize the calculation load of the operation by distributing the operation over a plurality of executing devices such as servers. It is also known to attempt to reduce the calculation load by performing the operation of control values used for power supply/demand control according to weather information. Specifically, it is known to attempt to reduce the calculation load by performing the operation when the weather has greatly changed and not performing the operation when the change in the weather is small.
There are cases, where time slots at which a change in the weather is large and time slots at which a change in the weather is small overlap in a plurality of areas subjected to environmental control. Time slots with a high calculation load and time slots with a low calculation load therefore occur and it has been difficult to smooth the calculation load in the related art.